1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vending machines and, more particularly, is concerned with a sanitized vending machine having an access door locking mechanism coupled to an actuation mechanism and an access door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most prior art bulk coin-operated vending machines dispense their product items, such as candy or gum, into a non-removable cup fixed on, and ordinarily openable by manipulation of a pivotal flap mounted on the outside of, the housing of the machine which can be contacted and thus potentially contaminated by users' hands. The inventor of the subject matter disclosed herein has discerned that it is likely there are many potential users who would prefer alternative approaches for product items to be dispensed from bulk vending machines so that the dispensed product items cannot be contaminated through contact with parts of the vending machines which can be contacted and contaminated by users. An innovation which attempted to provide one alternative approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,351 by the inventor of the subject matter disclosed herein.
However, it is perceived by the inventor of the subject matter disclosed herein that a need still exists for other alternative approaches to sanitized dispensing from bulk coin-operated vending machines that incorporate appropriate mechanisms that assist in the fulfillment of such need.